


Skirting the Line

by BrownandBlonde



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Soriku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownandBlonde/pseuds/BrownandBlonde
Summary: Set After KH3. Soriku. Yaoi.Sora and Riku need to keep themselves busy while Kairi is running late. Sora, missing the days of wearing disguises to preserve the world order, plays dress up. Riku sees a side of Sora that he's been missing out on.Kink: Crossdressing. FemBoy. School Uniforms. Squick. Soft Limits.
Relationships: Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Skirting the Line

Sora awoke under a hill of sand. Or two, to be more accurate. He glared at his sandy breasts, then at Riku, who was sat beside him and smirking. "Very funny," said Sora. "What are you, five?"

"You're the one that wanted to meet here, but then I arrive and you're in dreamland. Kinda rude, doncha think?"

"Why didn't you just wake me up?"

"I spent a year of my life waking you up. And then again, after you shat the bed at Yensids tasks. Is waking you up my full time job?"

Sora swiped the sand off his chest as he sat up. "Congratulations on your breast reduction," Riku quipped. "I wish you a swift recovery. Come on, let's head on over to Kairis."

"Why isn't she with you?"

"She had an after school class she forgot about. It'll be a couple of hours." He presented a set of keys, with handmade key chains dangling off of it. "We're gonna just wait for her at her place. She'll still gonna make it in time for the game. No worries."

And with that, they headed over to Kairis house.

They were going to watch their old friend, Tidus, play a game called Blitzball. In the time Sora and Riku had been gone, Tidus had apparently become a celebrity and his matches were televised. They couldn't watch the matches live, partly because Tidus had moved abroad, but mainly because his matches were always, always, always sold out. Kairi had apparently stayed up till midnight to purchase tickets, but still couldn't manage to get any, as the stadium sold out before she had even picked seats.

The trio were going to her place to watch a match, have her explain what the hell Blitzball was, hang out, binge eat snacks - the most normal night they boys would have in years.

They arrived at Kairis house. It was a huge house despite only Kairi and her father living there, why would only two people need that much space? But Sora supposed it was nothing close to living in a palace, which technically Kairi, being a princess, should be living in instead.

That being said, her bedroom was certainly up to princess standards.

The colour scheme was pink and lavender. She had a queen size canopy bed. 

She also had half the beach in there. There were framed sea shell charms hung on the walls, a jar of painted pebbles and a mounted oar that had been autographed by someone Sora had never heard of.

There was a photo of her awarding a silver medal to Selphie, presumably for the sand statue was also in the frame. Given how close Kairi and Selphie were however, he doubted that competition had been fairly judged.

As they had two hours to themselves, they made themselves at home. Riku was content to just sit quietly, however Sora was darting back and forth, rummaging through everything and anything.

Sora had put on Kairis skirt. He twisted his hips playfully to make it swish. He had a hilariously distinct skin tone difference between his legs and the rest of him. His face and arms were sun kissed but his legs, which were usually concealed in baggy pants, were a lighter brown. 

"These are so airy!" Sora beamed.

"Don't you feel awkward wearing that?"

"Hm? No. I was in all different kinds of outfits while travelling the worlds," Sora sighed. "I miss that."

"Well, you look good in a skirt."

"Really? Thanks Riku!"

Sora started jumping on the bed. Riku got up skirt shots everytime, and with Sora being a boy, he didn't know if he should avert his gaze or not. When he realised Sora was wearing a jock strap, he chose to avert his gaze.

"If you're going to do that, would you mind borrowing her underwear too? I would appreciate some modesty."

"But it's her underwear, that's gross."

"Everything in her drawers is obviously going to be clean. Do you dump the clothes you've worn for the day back in your drawers instead of the laundry basket?"

Sora jumped off the bed with an acrobatic flip. "Sometimes", he admitted.

"That's really gross, Sora"

"Well, not anymore. Goofy stopped me from doing it."

He stepped out of his own undies and put on a pair of lacy, lavender underwear. He put his own underwear in his school bag to take home. Then he ran and started jumping on the bed again. 

The view was not much better. The underwear was not cut for his frame, so even though it covered more of his backside, his front was... bulging. And peeking through the lace.

"You're gonna break the bed...", Riku mumbled bashfuly. 

"What kinda things have you turned into on your adventures with the King?"

"Whaddya' mean?"

"To preserve the world order. I've been a lion, a dolphin, a toy, a monster..."

"I never needed to. Humans existed on every world I went to. I didn't need to pretend to be something else. I couldn't even if I wanted to though. I don't have Donalds magic at my disposal."

"Oh. You wanna dress up now?"

"No thanks."

The petite brunette threw himself on his back, almost making Riku bounce off. "Her bed is so big!", exclaimed Sora.

"Tell me about it... I've had to sleep on the couch ever since we came home. I can't fit in my old bed anymore. My dad is building me a new one."

Riku had gotten so tall and muscular that that didn't surprise Sora at all. He absent mindedly stroked Rikus arm. Rikus skin tingled under Soras touch and his heart started to race. Sora felt his pulse when he squeezed his wrist and it snapped him out of it. He snatched his hand back. "Sorry Riku! I got distracted."

"What's with you today?"

"I hate that we've had to go back to school! I cant stand just sitting around all day! I've got so much pent up energy I wanna explode!"

"Well, hopefully another message in a bottle will wash up on shore and we'll be swept away on another adventure. Until then, the only important things we have to do are homework... or you copying my homework anyway."

Sora did a back flip off the bed and slid under it. "Now what's under here..."

"What are you even hoping to find?"

"Nothing in particular. But she's gotta have something interesting under here."

"Why would she? She was on Destiny Islands, not having adventures."

Sora peaked over the bed. "Well, what should we do then?"

"Come up here and keep me company."

So Sora climbed up onto the bed. But Sora sat as if he were still wearing trousers - with his legs wide open. Riku could see under his skirt.

Sora was taken by surprise when Riku used a finger to pull his panties to the side. Soras junk fell out.

"Hey!" Sora yelled. He pulled his skirt down and squeezed his legs shut. "Riku! Whaddya think you're doing?", he scolded. But it landed on deaf ears. Riku swatted Soras hands out the way, and lifted up Soras skirt.

Sora cautiously held Riku by the wrist. He watched anxiously as Riku just... stared, fixated on him.

After a moment, Sora didn't know what possesed him, but he slowly opened his legs, to give Riku a better view. He saw Rikus sharp eyes dialate. 

Riku slowly got closer and closer. He placed gentle, wet kisses over Soras penis and testies. Sora shuddered and his nails dug into Rikus wrist. "Riku..."

The quietness of the room was broken by soft sighs of pleasure and wet sounds. "R-Riku... what are you doing to me?", he whimpered. But he didn't need to ask, he could feel it all. Riku was kissing him, licking him, sucking him, nibbling on him.

Riku clamped his eyes shut and pulled away. His hands were literally shaking as he fought to restrain himself. "S-Sorry..."

"You don't... need to be...", Sora replied.

Sora rolled them over and sat on Rikus face. He slowly whirled his hips around, and soon felt Rikus tongue swirl all over his taint. It felt wonderful. He moaned as he rode his best friends face.

He peaked under his skirt and giggled at the reveal of Rikus face between his thighs.

Just as Riku opened his eyes, Sora tossed his skirt over his face again.

Sora arched in ecstasy as Riku spread his cheeks and tried to shove his tongue inside his anus. No one had ever touched him this way before. "Riku...", he swooned. 

He sat aside. Rikus face was smeared in saliva and pre cum. He gazed up at Sora, his normally sharp eyes fogged with euphoria. Sora blushed. 

They laced fingers and just quietly gazed into eachothers eyes for a moment. 

"Well... what should we do now?", asked Sora.

Riku kept his eyes locked on Soras, watching for his reaction as he started to undo his belt. Sora was taken aback at first, but then gave Riku a brave nod. 

Rikus member was released and Sora put it in his mouth. He heard Riku gasp. They laced fingers again and Rikus free hand was rubbing Soras back, making Sora swoon.

Sora tentatively went to Rikus face. Riku granted his wish and closed the distance between them. They finally kissed.

Riku slid his hand up Soras shirt and played with his nipple. Sora shuddered and he returned the favour. Riku moaned into his mouth. 

Riku cradled Soras cheek and looked into his eyes. Sora leaned into his touch. 

After their intimate moment, Riku was taken by surprise when Sora hopped away to rumage through Kairis bedside table again. 

Riku blinked. Was it just over?

Sora squeezed something into his hand, then his hand disappeared under his skirt.

Riku was considering doing up his pants when Sora returned to him. He straddled Riku again, and pressed Rikus erection inside of him. Rikus eyes went wide at the unexpected sensation. They both moaned loudly as Sora slowly sank lower and lower. Riku was speechless as Sora started to ride him. It felt so good that neither could see straight. Sora held Rikus hand against his cheek and nuzzled it lovingly. 

As the pleasure rose and rose with every sway of Soras hips, Riku put his hand around Soras throat and looked into his eyes. When Sora whispered his name, he squeezed ever so slightly. Sora bit his lip and rode faster. His skirt flapped and gave Riku flashes of his cock. Riku bit his lip and bounced his hips to match Soras pace.

Their eyes rolled as they came together. They both arched in ecstasy and their toes curled. They gave broken cries.

As Sora calmed down, he took Rikus hand off his throat and placed it against his cheek again. 

They enjoyed a moment of quietness.

Sora finally climbed off of his best friend and laid beside him. He laced their fingers and kissed Rikus knuckles. 

Riku saw his cock was covered in oil and cum. He couldn't believe Sora - the most important person to him in the world - had just taken his virginity. 

"I love you, Riku", he heard.

He looked to Sora, who was gazing at him lovingly. Riku was awestruck at how beautiful his eyes were. He was stunning. He shivered when Sora blessed him with a kiss. 

Then Riku must have passed out, because when he woke up, Sora and Kairi were sitting on the edge of the bed. They were eating snacks and staring up at the television. Riku realised he had been woken up by the deafening roar of a cheering crowd. They were watching the game.

He noticed Sora had changed back into his pants. Riku briefly considered that what had happened between them was just a dream, but when he pulled at his waist band and looked at the state of his cock, he confirmed it wasn't. They'd had sex. Sora had just put the effort into preserving their reputations before Kairi had returned.

Kairi noticed that Riku had finally woken up. "And you give us grief for being lazy," she quipped. "You've missed half the game!"

"Riku, this is great!", Sora beamed. "Tidus is amazing! You've gotta see this! He's so good!"

Riku saw the tv. The game seemed to be taking place in a ginormous tank of water. It was surrounded by a packed stadium. "That looks crazy...", said Riku.

"It is!", Sora agreed.

Riku rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and sat up. "Uh... whats the score?"

**The End**


End file.
